Soledad y Celos
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Los Celos arruinas la relación de Ash y Serena.


Titulo: Amourshipping – Solo otra vez (Naturalmente)

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance y Drama

Sinopsis: Serena y Ash, tienen una pelea por un malentendido. Pero ¿Se reconciliaran?

Es una tarde tranquila en una Secundaria, o eso parece; cuando hay un cierto tumulto y al parecer son dos alumnos que están discutiendo.

Oye ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto uno de los alumnos a un compañero.

Esos dos están discutiendo, y se ve que es muy fuerte – Dijo otro alumno, viendo la escena.

Oigan ¿No son Ash y Serena? La pareja de tercero, y se están peleando – Dijo una alumna sorprendida.

Sí, pero es raro, ya que son la pareja más cursi de la secundaria y ellos nunca habían peleado ¿Por qué ahora? – Dijo un alumno, sabiendo que Ash y Serena eran la pareja más popular de la secundaria.

Mientras con Ash y Serena, tenían una fuerte discusión.

¡No mientas, yo te vi con ella! – Dijo Serena muy enojada con Ash.

Serena, ya te dije que lo malentiendes, ella es mi amiga desde el Kinder y solo me felicitaba – Decía Ash, tratando de calmar a su novia.

¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Acaso ya no me amas? – Preguntaba Serena, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

No tienes que estar celosa, ella solo es mi amiga – Dijo Ash tratando de calmar a Serena.

¿Una amiga con la que te abrazas? – Decía Serena en un tono muy acusador.

Pero esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso para Ash, no creía que Serena fuera muy celosa, simplemente esa no es la Serena que amaba, así que ya no soporto más y lo dijo.

No puedo creerlo, conque así eres tú en realidad, creía que eras buena pero me equivoque – Dijo Ash a Serena la cual se sorprendió de las palabras de Ash.

Uuuhhhh – Dijeron los otros alumnos que veían la escena.

¿Qué? – Dijo Serena Shockeada por las palabras de Ash.

Nunca creí que fueras así, pero me doy cuenta que me equivoque contigo – Dijo Ash muy severamente a Serena.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Serena.

Que esto no da para más, hemos terminado – Dijo Ash muy seriamente a Serena.

No, Ash espera yo… - Fue lo único que pudo decir Serena, ya que Ash se alejó de ella, y solamente ella se tiro al piso a llorar.

Mientras con Ash se sentía mal, pero sabía que Serena hizo mal en ser como es. Más tarde en su casa.

Ash, ya llegaste ¿Quieres comer ya? – Pregunto Delia a su hijo que ya había llegado a casa de la escuela.

No mamá, hoy no tengo hambre – Dijo Ash muy seriamente, que se fue directo a su habitación, la cual la cerro para que no lo molestaran.

Mientras, puso su música, una canción viejita pero que le gustaba tanto, que usaba cuando se sentía mal, triste o enojado por algo que le pasara, y mientras la escucha piensa como conoció a Serena.

"Flashback"

Era una tarde de otoño, estaba en la escuela cuando de pronto vio sentada sola a una chica de cabellos color miel y de ojos muy azules y estaba escuchando una canción muy viejita, así que se sentó al lado de ella.

Hola, esa canción es algo viejita, de cuando mi mamá era una niña – Dijo Ash, sentándose al lado de la chica.

Sí, pero a mí me gusta esa canción, es algo reflexiva – Dijo la chica, refiriéndose a la canción.

Entiendo, ah por cierto me llamo Ash – Dijo Ash presentándose a la chica.

Mucho gusto, soy Serena – Dijo la chica presentándose a Ash.

"Fin del Flashback"

Regresando al tiempo presente Ash, estaba escuchando la misma canción, y al oír la letra volvió a hablar.

Si, así me siento ahora, solo otra vez, naturalmente – Decia Ash, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Mientras con Serena, estaba igual en su casa, encerrada en su cuarto, mientras lloraba por lo que paso, y por coincidencia estaba escuchando la misma canción que Ash, la que provoco que se conocieran, así ella estaba en su cama llorando, mientras miraba en su celular las fotos que tenía con Ash.

Todo era perfecto, pero ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, sabiendo lo mucho que te amo? – Se decía así misma mientras lloraba, recordando los días hermosos y soleados.

Mientras ella tenía un recuerdo de como ella y Ash se hicieron pareja.

"Flashback"

Era un día soleado de primavera, las flores florecían, el sol brillaba y pajaritos y mariposas volaban por todos lados, Ash y Serena eran muy unidos, al punto que ambos sentían una atracción especial el uno por el otro pero eran muy tímidos para decirlo, así que ese día Serena dio el primer pasó.

Que hermoso día de primavera hace hoy – Dijo Serena muy alegre a Ash.

Si, sabes algo, dicen que la primavera es la estación de los enamorados – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Eso lo sé, por eso te quiero decir algo – Dijo Serena sonrojándose.

¿Qué pasa Serena, sucede algo? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

Ash…tu…me…me… - Decía entrecortada Serena, al estar muy nerviosa.

¿Si yo que? – Decía Ash, algo intrigado por las palabras de Serena.

¡Ash, me gustas! – Gritaba Serena muy roja, revelando sus sentimientos.

Ash estaba parado muy sorprendido de lo que dijo Serena, y esta ocultaba su carita roja con su pelo de la pena que tenía.

Oh no, ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué tuve que gritarlo tan fuerte? Ahora Ash pensara que estoy loca – Pensaba Serena con mucha pena.

Mientras con Ash, solo sonrió, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo; cosa que dejo impresionada a Serena, y él le dijo algo al oído.

Me gusta cuando te apenas así, eres una chica muy hermosa – Decía Ash al oído a Serena.

¿Ósea que yo? – Pregunto Serena, esperando que Ash le dijera lo que ella esperaba.

Sí, tú también me gustas Serena – Decía Ash a Serena al oído lo cual causo un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

¿Enserio, te gusto Ash? – Preguntaba muy felizmente a Ash.

Sí, es más te lo demostrare con esto – Dijo Ash mirando a Serena.

¿Qué cosa…? – Dijo Serena, pero fue interrumpida por Ash que la beso en los labios, y ese fue el inicio de la relación.

"Fin del Flashback".

¿Por qué? ¿Ash que hice mal para que me hicieras esto? – Se preguntaba Serena, mientras seguía mirando sus fotos con Ash.

Fue un día realmente triste para ambos, y el cielo era el testigo, ese día llovió, como si fuera señal de que lloraba la perdida de tan hermosa relación. Pasaron unos cuantos días, y Serena veía que Ash la evitaba en todo momento, y así que decidió enfrentar a la causante de todo esto.

¡May! – Dijo Serena, viendo a la chica.

¿Eh, Serena? – Dijo May mirando a Serena.

¡Es hora de que me expliques!, ¡¿Por qué me quieres quitar a mi novio!? – Dijo Serena muy enfurecida contra May, que estaba confundida.

¿De qué hablas Serena? – Dijo May muy confundida sobre la actitud de Serena hacia ella.

El día en que él y yo terminamos, los vi abrazándose – Dijo Serena, la cual comenzó a llorar.

Serena, lo estas malentendiendo, él y yo solo somos amigos – Dijo May tratando de defenderse.

No te creo nada, tú me lo quieres quitar – Dijo Serena, pero al ver May que no entendería con palabras, le dio una bofetada que al parecer la calmo, entonces May volvió a hablar.

Perdón por eso Serena, pero es hora de que sepas la verdad – Dijo May seriamente a Serena.

May dime por favor, despeja mis dudas que embargan mi corazón - Dijo Serena de manera suplicante a May.

Yo abrace a Ash porque me ayudo con algo que no podía hacer, y por favor Serena, ¿Crees que destruiría una relación tan hermosa como la que tienen tú y Ash? – Dijo May argumentando porque abrazo a Ash.

Serena, no podía creer lo que ella hizo, ella desconfió del amor que Ash le tenía y solo por una escena de celos, entonces volvió a llorar sintiéndose como una verdadera tonta, entonces May la consoló.

May, soy una tonta, una verdadera tonta – Decía Serena llorando de nuevo.

No Serena, no digas eso, pero ahora sabes que Ash nunca te engañaría – Decía May con mucha comprensión a la inconsolable Serena.

Pero ahora por mis celos, el me dejo y nunca poder recuperarlo – Decía Serena entre sollozos.

Serena, si tú te propones a ayudarte a superar tus celos, quizás podrías recuperarlo, pero debes estar segura de que quieres hacerlo, porque los celos son un veneno que mata hasta la más hermosa relación – Dijo May a Serena, explicando cómo superar los celos.

Si May, gracias y te pido perdón por acusarte por algo que no era cierto – Decía Serena con mucha calma a May.

Y así Serena se propuso a superar los celos, y tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad, porque cuando ella se proponía algo ponía todo su corazón para hacerlo. Pasaron una semanas y Serena se sentía una mujer totalmente nueva, así que decidió hablar con Ash una vez más, era la hora de la salida y parecía que iba a llover, Ash se estaba alistando para ir a su casa, en eso tiene una sensación.

Esto es raro, no he visto a Serena por 4 semanas, quizás ya encontró a alguien más, espero que no lo cele como me celo a mi – Decía Ash recordando a Serena.

Pero en el camino a su casa, Serena lo estaba tratando de alcanzar, y lo estaba llamando.

Ash, espera por favor – Gritaba Serena a Ash.

¿Qué deseas Serena? – Dijo Ash de manera casi indiferente a Serena.

Ash, tenemos que hablar – Dijo Serena.

No tenemos nada de qué hablar, ese día me mostraste como eres tú en realidad – Decía Ash mientras volvía a seguir su camino, pero Serena lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

Por favor Ash, solo quiero hablar una vez más contigo, y si ya no te parece estaré lejos de tu vida de nuevo pero solo quiero hablar contigo – Decía Serena mientras lo detenía de la mano.

Está bien Serena – Dijo Ash, aceptando de mala gana

Así que fueron a un parque a hablar y se sentaron a charlar.

Y bien Serena que es lo que... ¿Estás bien Serena? – Dijo Ash a Serena, que en ese instante vio que ella comenzaba a llorar.

Perdóname Ash…por ser una idiota, por ser celosa, por malinterpretar las relaciones que llevas con tus amigas. Pero lo arruine todo y ahora creo que aunque nunca más vuelvas a estar a mi lado, al menos sé que ya supere mis celos, siempre serás mi único y verdadero amor y te pido perdón por haber arruinado lo nuestro – Dijo Serena en su llanto a Ash.

En eso Ash la ve y entiende que Serena estaba arrepentida de lo que hizo, y cuando la veía llorar no le gustaba, así que instintivamente se le acercó y le limpio las lágrimas con su mano, y le dio un abrazo a Serena.

Lo siento Serena de verdad yo... soy el quien se tienen que disculpar contigo no te debí de haber hablado así no te debí de haber ignorado todo este tiempo… soy yo el idiota – Dijo Ash comenzando a llorar, al darse cuenta que Serena era una hermosa persona y que ella era honesta con sus palabras. Y ella por instinto igual le limpia las lágrimas y le sonríe a Ash.

Ash, no puedo vivir sin ti, por eso confía en mí y confió en ti, en lo mucho que me amas y lo mucho que te amo, por eso Ash, aunque nunca más volvamos a estar juntos, te amare por siempre – Decía Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

Te creo Serena, y yo nunca amare a nadie más que a ti, por eso yo te acepto con todas sus virtudes y defectos, y te perdono porque te amo – Dijo Ash a Serena, que después de unos segundos de mirarse a los ojos, se besaron mientras la lluvia caía, era una escena muy romántica, y a lo lejos May los miraba con una sonrisa.

Me alegra que ellos dos estén de nuevo juntos – Dijo May, mientras se dispone a marcharse de lugar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras con Ash y Serena se seguían besando, hasta que se separaron, y volvieron a hablar.

Serena, eres la única chica que en verdad amo, por eso te juro que hare lo mejor por mantener nuestra relación a flote – Decía Ash, mirando a Serena a sus bellos ojos azules.

Ash, yo estoy dispuesta a dar todo por esta relación y te juro que no volveré a hacer lo mismo, te amo – Decía Serena mirando a los ojos de Ash.

En eso se volvieron a besar, y eso era símbolo de su reconciliación y eterna confianza el uno en el otro. Por ultimo Serena recordó lo que le dijo May _"Los celos, son un veneno mortal, que mata hasta la más hermosa relación"_, y pues esta relación no fue la excepción. Pero ella hizo lo mejor y supero ese veneno para no dejar ir lo que más amaba.

FIN.

Bueno ese fue mi fic, y si alguien quiere saber a qué canción se refieren en mi fic es esta:

- Alone again (Naturally) de Gilbert O' Sullivan.

Nos vemos.


End file.
